A FrostBunny Fic
by OuranGirl55
Summary: This takes place after the main battle. Jack and Bunny are slowly realizing their feelings for each other, but after being alone so long, is Jack really ready to really let someone love him? (I stink at these. Rated M for future adult theme)
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for clicking on my fic. I am new at fanfic, and therefore very bad at it, but I am trying. Please enjoy if you can, and I find reviews very helpful.**  
**Enjoy.**

"Oi! Jack! Get down here!" E. Aster Bunnymund stood under Jack's favorite tree, glaring up at the winter guardian. Jack sulked on the highest branch, ignoring him.

Bunny sighed and rubbed his face. "Jack, yer not in trouble. Just come down."

"You're gonna yell at me." Jack said mumbled.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Jack, yer sick. I ain't gonna yell at ya, I just wanna take care a ya."

Jack didn't budge. It wasn't beneath Bunny to trick down, just to get on his case. He'd done it the last time Jack had done something wrong.

But unlike last time, this had been an accident.

Pitch had returned, and they were fighting him off. Jack had been fighting back to back with Bunny, keeping Nightmares at bay, when Pitch, who had kept back for most of the fight, released a giant wave of black sand, aimed right at Tooth, who was fighting alone.

You can guess what happened next.

Jack didn't remember how it all happened. One minute, he was beside Bunny, watching as the sand headed towards Tooth.

The next minute he was pushing Tooth out of the way, screaming as the black sand tire through his sweatshirt, trousers and skin. The last thing he heard was everyone calling his name.

When he woke up, he was in the infirmary at the pole. Bunny was curled up in a chair by the bed, asleep. Jack tried to call out to him, but only succeeded in sending himself into a coughing fit. Bunny jumped up, immediately fussing over him. He helped Jack drink some water, and fixed the blankets underneath him.

Jack had stayed in the infirmary for four days before demanding to be let go. His wounds, thanks to an assortment of salves North kept, were almost healed. The only thing worth worrying about was his fever, which had set in and wouldn't go. His temperature had risen to the eighties and stayed, worrying all if the guardians. In the end, he talked them into letting him stay at the warren with Bunnymund.

That's where it happened.

He'd been at the warren for three days, and his fever had only decreased by a few degrees. Jack, the most restless spirit known, had been fed up. He'd stormed away from Bunny in frustration, flying to MiM knows where on the little piece of wind that always sutck by him. He heard bunny behind him, ready to take him down and give him a piece of his mind, but he didn't care.

Just when he went to turn and tell him so, his world tilted, his powers faltered and he fell.

Right into Bunny's River of Coloring.

He hadn't been in there long, only a few seconds. Bunny had fished him out and laid him on the ground, far from the bank. While Jack was coughing up dye, Bunny had wasted no time in chewing him out, yelling at the top of his lungs. Jack, wet, sick and scared, had taken off again, weepy and unsteady, letting the wind take him where it thought he should go. He wasn't very shocked when she gentle deposited him in a tree near his lake. By the time Bunny had showed up, he had started to doze off.

Now here they were.

"C'mon, Frostbite. I swear I ain't mad at ya. I jus wanna take care of ya."

Jack peeked down from his spot on the limb. Bunny stared up at him, concern marrying his features. Jack sighed.

"Promise you won't yell?" He asked meekly. Bunny sighed.

"Swear on me warren, Jackie. Jus come down."

Jack sat still for a minute longer, then sighed. He didn't care if Bunny was lying or not. He was sick, tired, and just wanted to sleep. If he had to listen to Bunny rant, then so be it.

"Take me down, please, wind." He whispered, and she did. North wind deposited him on the ground. He wobbled on his feet.

Bunny scooped him up. He weighed less than a snowflake, bunny surmised, and it worried him. "We really gotta get some meat on yer bones." He murmured. Jack just snuggled into his arms, already asleep.

Bunny tapped his foot against the ground, opening a trod to his warren. Hopping as quickly and carefully as he can, he brought the white haired teen back to his bed.

**I am so sorry for this monstrosity. If you read to the end, I thank you. And if you keep going, I thank you even more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2! I'm sorry these are so long. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Jack woke again, he was back in the warren. Bunny was nowhere to be found.

Slowly, he sat up, rubbing his eyes. A wet towel fell off his forehead and onto his lap. When he felt it, it was cool.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Jackie? You up?"

"Yeah. Come in."

The door opened slowly, and Bunny hopped in, followed by Tooth and Sandy. Sandy waved merrily, while Tooth fluttered to and fro in the little room.

"How ya feelin, Frostbite?" Bunny asked, sitting next to Jack. Jack shrugged.

"I'm not as tired as before. And I don't feel as warm as before."

Tooth nodded. "Well that's...good." she moved closer to Jack. "Do you mind if I take your temperature?"

Jack shook his head, and tooth pulled out the thermometer. Jack stuck it under his tongue.

After a few minutes, it beeped. Jack took it out and read it. "44.6 degrees. Is that good?"

Tooth smiled. "Very. You're almost back to normal. Once you hit around 32, you're in the clear."

Sandy gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Maybe a nice ice bath at the pole will 'elp." Bunny suggested. "I'd let 'im do it 'ere, but I ain't got any ice."

Sandy gave a thumbs up. Tooth nodded.

They turned to Jack.

"Ok." He agreed softly.

Tooth and Sandy smiled. Bunny just stared at him.

"You guys go on ahead and get it ready. I gotta give Jack something."

Tooth gave him a wondering look, but nodded and let Sandy lead her out. Once they were gone, Bunny went over to a dresser and brought back something. Jack's eyes widened at what he held up.

It was a hoodie. In color, it was the same as his, but this one was different. Snowflake patches adorned it, and it shimmered slightly. Jack took it in his arms.

"Tooth rescued it while you were out. Fought mighty hard to get it from us too. We were gonna throw it away." Bunny sat back down next to Jack. "Her fairies put on the patches an things." Jack slipped it on. It felt so right. He smiled, and Bunny ruffled his hair.

Suddenly, he turned serious. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at ya." Bunny looked down at his paws. "I didn't mean ta make ya feel bad, I just... I was scared. Terrified... I know you can't swim, and I thought you were gonna drown-" Buny stopped short when Jack hugged him.

"It's ok, Bunny. I understand." Jack burried his face in the rabbit's side. Bunny slowly hugged him back.

Finally, Jack let go. "We should go. Tooth and Sandy are probably waiting for us."

Bunny nodded. He got up, scooped Jack up, and headed out the door.

"Hey!" whined the teen. Bunny chuckled.

"No complainin', mate. I know you feel better, but this helps me."

Jack didn't ask for elaboration, just let Bunny carry him. Secretly, he was sort of enjoying it. He had never been one for physical contact, having been alone for nearly 300 years. But since he had joined up with the guardians, he didnt feel so alone anymore. Now hugs and pats didn't weird him out so much.

Hugs and pats from Bunny were especially appreciated.

It seemed like only seconds when Bunny set him down on a couch in the Pole's sitting room.

"Wait here. I'm gonna see if the bath is ready." Bunny handed Jack his staff, which he'd strapped to his back, and hopped off.

Jack made himself comfortable on the couch. North's sitting room was enormous, with three red couches and several armchairs. A large fireplace sat on one wall, just waiting to be lit. The middle of the floor was empty, but Jack knew that near Christmas time, a large tree would stand there, and they would sleep around it Christmas Eve.

Putting his staff on the floor, Jack curled up on one of the couches. He was suddenly so sleepy...

* * *

**Yay! (Again). Hopefully you guys liked that. I'm God-awful at trying to write Bunny's accent, but I'm trying. The next chapter will be just a dream scene, and should be up sooner than this one was. Until then, ****_ADIEU MY SWEETS!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys.**

**GUYS.**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY.**

**I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPDATE AGES AGO.**

**THE WORST PART IS, THIS CHAPTER IS NOT ONLY FILLER, BUT WEAK.**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**ENJOY 3**

* * *

_**Blood.**_

_**So much blood.**_

_**Screaming.**_

_**So much screaming.**_

_**Darkness.**_

_**So...much...darkness.**_

_**Jack stood in the middle, shaking like an aspen leaf. Everywhere he looked, there was blood, so much he thought he was going to be sick. His surroundings were unrecognizable. Every few seconds, a scream would ring out, different each time. Male voices, and one female one.**_

**Oh god.**

"_**Why weren't you there Jack?"**_

_**Jack spun around. A limp form lie on the ground, the head barely raised. From head to toe, the form was covered in open, bleeding gashes. Feathers were lying around it, and Jack realized with horror that the figure was Toothiana.**_

"_**Tooth!" he cried, trying to reach for her, but he couldn't make his arms move. He couldn't make **_**anything **_**move. Tooth continued to stare at him.**_

"_**Why didn't you help us, Jack?" she rasped. Blood sprayed from her lips with every word. Jack's brow furrowed. "What?"**_

"_**You left us, Jack. Pitch came back... and you left us." Tooth said. "We're dead... and it's your fault."**_

"_**What? No! I-"**_

_**From out the darkness, a whip came crashing down on Tooth's back.**_

_**A bloodcurdling scream emanated from her lips.**_

"_**You're...fault." she choked out. She convulsed, and slumped to the ground.**_

_**In her place, North appeared. He was shackled to a wall, clothes shredded. He twitched madly.**_

"_**Why Jack?...We gave you everything... family...home...why did you abandon us?" Jack tried desperately to move forward at least an inch but failed. He opened his mouth to speak, but found he could not do that either.**_

"_**How could you, Jack? How could you? How could you?" North raved maniacally. Jack wished with all his heart he could cover his ears. North continued to rave.**_

_**Until a spear, as dark as could be, came straight through his chest.**_

_**Jack thought he would throw up.**_

_**North's limp, lifeless body disappeared, and in its bloody place, Sandy appeared. The poor little star kneel on the floor, supporting himself with one arm. He seemed to be growling and whimpering all at once. Jack tried once more to reach out to his friend, with expected results.**_

"_**Sandy!" he cried desperately.**_

_**Sandy jerked when Jack called his name. The growling got louder, as did the whimpering. Sandy slowly lifted his head.**_

_**And had Jack been in control of himself, he would have fainted.**_

_**Half of Sandy's body was turned to nightmare sand. That half was growling, while the golden half, the true Sandy half, was whimpering.**_

_**Jack watched as the nightmare sand spread.**_

_**Sandy made eye contact with the boy.**_

_**And for the first, and last time, he spoke.**_

"_**You.. did this."**_

_**The nightmares consumed him.**_

"_**SANDY!" Jack screamed. Tears streamed down his face, and a numbing cold began to spread through his blood. Slowly, he fell to his knees. 'I can move again.' he though dully. His head slumped down onto his chest.**_

"_**Now, now, Jack. The party's just begun."**_

_**Jack's head snapped up at the sound of a familiar voice. In front of him stood the king of nightmares himself, Pitch Black. He was nearly three times his normal size, and darker than usual, if that was even possible. His eyes glowed a malicious gold, and he grinned horribly.**_

"_**Pitch." Jack hissed, jumping to his feet. He was a mere hairs breadth away from the nightmare king. He wanted to push him, but found that – of course – he could no longer move. Pitch's grin seemed to grow wider.**_

"_**Look at what you you've done Jack. Look at it all." Pitch snapped his fingers, and the lifeless bodies of his friends appeared around him. Pitch laughed at the pure horror on Jack's face. "What's the matter, Jack? Can't face the mess you made?"**_

"_**I didn't do anything!" Jack cried, his voice shaking.**_

"_**Oh, but you **_**did, ****_Jack. You _****abandoned ****_your friends! Or, of course, you _****will ****_abandon them. Very soon in fact." He gestured to the bodies. "And this is what happens."_**

_**Jack could feel himself shaking. Looking at the bodies of his friends made him sick and dizzy. He sank to his knees once more, staring at that ground.**_

"_**Where is Bunny?" he whispered.**_

"_**Excuse me?"**_

"_**WHERE IS BUNNY?" Jack screamed. A sob escaped his lips. "WHERE IS HE?"**_

_**Pitch gave him a mock look of confusion. "I have no idea who you'r- Ah..." The grin appeared again. "Him. He's right here of course." Pitch snapped.**_

_**The ground began to shake.**_

_**If you ever asked Jack, he would deny ever being afraid of Bunny. He was a rabbit! Why would he be?**_

_**But in that moment...**_

_**He was utterly, completely, ABSOLUTELY terrified of Bunny.**_

_**If he thought Pitch was tall right then, Bunny was even taller. His eyes glowed red in the dimness. His normally bright, fun blue fur was a dull, washed out gray. Jack stared at him.**_

"_**I've learned a few tricks." Pitch said, his voice like butterscotch on steel. "This is one is my favorite. I can a lot more than give people bad dreams with my sand." he turned and walked to Bunny's side. "I can turn my victims **_**into ****_their nightmares." he began to walk away. "Be ready, Jack. I'm coming back. And I WILL succeed."_**

_**Just before he disappeared, he said, "Destroy him."**_

_**With a feral cry, Bunny lunged at Jack.**_

_**He screamed.**_

* * *

**DO YOU HATE ME? T_T  
NO?  
THANK YOU 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, hello.**

**So, I'm sorry we haven't really gotten to the Frostbunny part of A "Frostbunny" Fic**

**But just hang in there. Good relationships don't just happen overnight.**

**Love you guys (sorry for length of chapter)**

* * *

"Jack! Jackie!"

"No!" Jack screamed, shooting up. Someone grabbed him, and he immediately started to struggle. The person let go, and Jack tumbled to the floor. He curled up in a ballm whimpering.

The person put a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack, it's alright. Calm down."

Jack moved his head until he could peek out. Bunny, the real Bunny, stared back at him, worry clear on his face.

Jack jumped up, clutching him tightly, tears spilling down his face. Bunny sat him down on the couch and held him, awkwardly rubbing his back. Tooth, who had followed Bunny in, fluttered nearby, worry all over her face.

"What happened?" She asked the still sobbing Jack. Bunny motioned for her to wait. Jack buried his face in Bunny's fur, matting it with his slushy, salty tears. Slowly, he got his tears under control.

"Pitch." He sputtered, wiping at his eyes. He still clung to Bunny. "He, he k-killed you all, a-and, there was blood everywhere an-"

Jack's stomach gave a violent lurch. Tooth, seeing his face pale even more than it already was, grabbed the nearest waste basket and held it in front of him. Bunny pulled him off, but held his arm.

All the food Jack had eaten in the past few days suddenly made a reappearance (which was only bread and water). Bunny rubbed his back as he vomited.

When he was done, Tooth put a hand on his forehead.

"God, Jack, you're warm again! I'm getting the thermometer." She flew out of the room.

Bunny jumped when Jack burst into tears once more. "Oi, Jack, it's arite!"

Jack just bawled, burying his face in Bunny's chest again. Bunny just held him, wishing for something to do to help. The normal, teasing Jack he could handle easily. This Jack, not so much.

Before he could think twice about it, Bunny bent down and pressed a soft kiss to Jack's head.

They both froze.

"Bunny...?" Jack sniffed, looking up at him. There was confusion and a glimmer of something Bunny couldn't name in his eyes. A frosty blush dusted Jack's cheeks.

Before either of them could say anything, Tooth returned with the thermometer. Sandy followed this time.

Tooth placed her hand under Jack's chin and turned him to face her. He let go of Bunny and stared at her, eyes wet. She stuck the thermometer under his tongue.

She took it out when it beeped. "Oh Jack," she sighed. "79.8 degrees."

Jack frowned. "How long was I asleep?"

Sandy held up two fingers.

"Only two hours?"

Nod.

Jack sighed.

Bunny rubbed his back again. "Let's get ya in that bath. Is it ready, Tooth?"

Tooth nodded. "The yetis have been keeping it cold."

Jack stood, too quickly. The world spun, and his knees buckled. Bunny caught him before he hit the floor.

"C'mon." He said quietly, exiting, Jack in his arms. Sandy and Tooth followed.

Tooth moved to the front and lead them to the bathroom where they had made the bath. Once there, Bunny motioned for Tooth and Sandy to leave. "I'll watch him. You guys go make him something to eat. He's all skin and bones." The two left without complaint.

Bunny gently put Jack down. The little frost sprite held onto the tub for support. Bunny reached to help him, but Jack weakly swatted him away. "I got it."

Bunny turned away, torn between helping Jack, and not wanting to see him naked. When he heard Jack get into the tub, he decided to bear it.

Jack held on to both sides of the tub, eyes closed. Lucky for Bunny, the ice in the tub covered up anything private.

Bunny gently tapped Jack's cheek with one paw. "No sleepin', mate."

Jack whined, eyes still closed. "But I'm tired."

"I know, Frostbite, but ya just gotta stay awake a while. Talk to me if ya need to, just no sleepin'."

Jack pried his eyes open and blinked at Bunny. For a fleeting second, the word 'cute' flashed in Bunny's mind. He pushed it away. _'The hell's wrong with me?'_ He thought. _'Why_ _am I suddenly making eyes at Jack? I barely even like the guy.'_ Bunny scrubbed his face hard.

"Bunny?" Jack asked.

"Yea?"

"What should I talk about?"

Bunny thought about it, sitting next to the tub. "Anything ya want, I guess."

Jack nodded. He talked about Jamie, his first believer and one of his best friends, and how much fun he had playing with the little boy. He spoke of Baby Tooth, and how she smothered him in kisses whenever they saw each other.

What he talked about next slightly shocked Bunny.

Jack talked about the guardians, and his feelings about all of them. He spoke of how he looked up to North like a father. He spoke of his love for Tooth's motherly nature, and how Sandy made him feel better when he was sad. Bunny didn't think Jack was aware he was confessing so much. Jack's eyes were half open, but his blinks were long and slow. This Jack, fever strung and sleepy, was so different from the normal, snowstorms and teases Jack. This Jack was so open, so trusting. He'd never talked to Bunny like this.

Then again, Bunny had never shown him enough kindness for him to think he could. Bunny's heart clenched.

Suddenly, Jack stopped talking. "Bunny?" He mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Do you still think I'm not fit to be a guardian?"

Bunny 's eyes widened. The question caught him completely off guard. Jack watched, eyes fully open. Bunny scratched his head.

"Well, ya got a lot ta learn, that much is true. But..." Jack sat up a little more in the tub.

"But...?"

Bunny reached over and ran a paw through Jack's hair. "I think ya got what it takes."

Jack smiled. A big, bright, pearly white smile that made Bunny's heart stutter.

They sat there in silence for a while, Jack splashing around, Bunny just watching him. Every once in a while, Bunny would reach forward and caress Jack's hair.

"Bunny?"

Bunny grunted, still running a paw through Jack's hair.

"What happened after I got hurt?"

Bunny froze.

Jack waited patiently for Bunny to say something. The rabbit let out a breath and rubbed his face.

"Not much. I lost it and tried ta beat the tar outta Pitch. North had to pick me up by the scruff a my neck so we could get you to the Pole..." Bunny began to caress Jack's hair again. "Luckily the scratches weren't that deep, there were just so _many_." Jack gently took Bunny's paw in his hands. It was shaking. "Ya bled a lot... I panicked quite a bit." Jack could hear Bunny get choked up. He cleared his throat.

Jack held Bunny's hand tightly in his own. Bunny leaned over, and pressed his nose to Jack's cheek. He was slightly shocked when Jack leaned in a bit. His face was still warm, just not as much as before. Bunny smiled against his will.

A knock on the door startled them. They jumped apart.

"Are you guys ok in there? Can I come in?" It was Tooth.

"Yeah, we're fine. Come in."

Slowly the door opened, and Tooth flew in. She closed it behind her and came over. She carried a bundle in her arms. "Hey Sweet Tooth." She said, smiling brightly at Jack. She sat beside Bunny on the ground. "I brought you some clothes. Whenever you feel like getting out, they'll be right here." She set the bundle down. "Also, I have a question."

"What?" Jack said. Both Bunny and Tooth could hear the wariness laced in his voice.

"We want to make a room for you here in the Pole. We want to make it like your home, but we've never seen it. Can you describe it to me?" Jack saw Bunny 's ear prick up in curiosity.

"You guys don't have to do that for me." He said in typical Jack manner, avoiding the question. Bunny didn't like it.

"You need a place to rest Jack. We can't just leave you on the couch until you get better. Even if we do, you still need a room. We all have rooms here, why not you too?" Tooth gave Jack a hard stare. "Jack, where do you sleep?"

Jack stared down at the water, lips pressed together tightly. Tooth and Bunny stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"I don't sleep much, but when I do, it's in a tree or something like that. Little resting spots. Sometimes I just lay out in the snow. Just to rest." Jack didn't look at them when he said it, and his trademark smirk rested on his lips. Bunny and Tooth started at him, disbelieving.

"Trees?" Tooth squeaked. "He Sleeps in trees?" Bunny said nothing, just stared at Jack.

"It's not so bad." Jack insisted, turning to them. They shook their heads.

"Jack, trees ain't a home. Don't ya got a place you can really rest, relax? Somewhere you can go when things seemed to just pile up on ya?" Bunny asked.

Jack shook his head, an action that broke Bunny's heart.

Tooth rose to her feet. "That isn't right. Not at all." Jack opened his mouth to argue, but tooth held up a hand. "Don't, Jack! You can't justify this! Sleeping in trees?! You aren't an animal, Jack, you shouldn't live like one!" Her wings fluttered crazily, buy she stayed grounded.

"Tooth!" Bunny barked. "Get a hold a yerself!"

Jack watched as Tooth visibly deflated, covering her mouth with one hand. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Bunny turned to Jack. He was curled up in the tub, thankfully covering any private areas that were previously covered by now melted ice. His expression was carefully blank, but Bunny could see the shame and hurt in his big blue eyes. He reached out and held the boy's cheek in his paw. Jack stiffened. "It ain't nothing to be ashamed about, Jackie. We just wish we woulda known so we could help ya. Trees ain't no place for a kid to sleep at night." Jack pushed his hand away and turned his back to him.

Bunny couldn't stop his ears from pinning themselves to the back of his head.

Tooth put a hand on Jack's shoulder, but he shrugged it off. She stepped back, hurt in her eyes. "Don't worry, Jack. We're going to make you a home here. A good one too. Just you wait." She flew out.

Bunny glared at Jack's back. "Ya hurt her feelings, ya know." Jack merely shrugged.

"Can you please turn around?" Bunny sighed. Jack did. His expression was still blank, but his eyes shone with unshed tears. Bunny made a sound of sympathy.

"Hey, hey, no tears. It's a'right." Jack's heart thumped at the tenderness in Bunny's eyes and voice. A frosty blue blush appeared on his cheeks when Bunny lightly dabbled his eyes with a towel. Jack blinked up at him.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Why, what?"

"Why do you care?" Asked Jack. His eyes well again. "After so long..."

Bunny went cold. His ears, which had just risen back to full height, came back down and stayed there. Jack watched him, ignoring the tears in his eyes.

"Jack..." Bunny started. "I know... I know... God, I'm so sorry." Before his mind could tell him no, he wrapped his arms around the boy, not caring that he was naked.

So many years. So many YEARS they had left this boy alone, fending for himself. For bunny, it was even worse. Jack had been his friend and roomate for many of those years. Jack had made a home in the Warren. They'd almost been family.

Then, Easter of '68 happened.

Bunny had lost his temper at Jack's snowstorm, yelling at him to get lost and never come back to the Warren. He'd watched with a broken heart as Jack flew away to MiM knows where.

And Jack never had never come back.

After the initial battle with Pitch, Bunny had tried to get Jack to come back and stay with him, just like before. He'd felt so terrible about his behavior. But Jack had politely but firmly declined, and Bunny realized that Jack had shut himself off from his past friend, and to add insult to injury, everyone else.

It hurt.

"We shouldn't ave left ya alone all those years like we did. We'll never be able to make up for it, we know. But Jack, ya don't know how sorry we are. We know we can't make up for it, but it won't stop us from trying. Ya wanna know why we care now? Cause we know how wrong we were. 'Specially me." Jack had slowly snaked his arms around Bunny, burying his face in his chest. He was crying once more, and it made Bunny's eyes mist over too.

Bunny pulled Jack out of the tub, and helped him stand. Before the boy could complain, Bunny draped a towel around him. Jack pulled it tight.

"Get dressed, and we'll go get you something to eat. Then we'll see about that room." He gave Jack a pat on the shoulder. "Ya deserve a home Jack. And we're gonna give ya one." Bunny got up and started to leave.

"Bunny?"

Bunny stopped, and turned around. "Yeah?"

Jack stared at him, eyes still glistening. "I don't want my home to be here... I want..."

Bunny waited.

"I want to come back to the Warren." Jack rushed out. Bunny's eyes widened.

"Ya mean it?"

Jack nodded. Bunny smiled.

"Then a room's waiting you whenever you want it." Bunny couldn't stop the chuckle that came at Jack's expression. Jack's eyes were so bright it almost hurt to look, and the relief was clear.

"Hurry up and dress." Bunny murmured, and left.

"Thank MiM." He heared Jack say as the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**HOORAY! THE FROSTBUNNY PART! PLEASE FORGIVE SPELLING/GRAMMAR MISTAKES. I LOVE YOU!**

* * *

Bunny couldn't remember ever being so happy.

He watched as Jack looked around the roon in awe. It had been so long since the teen had seen his room, he'd forgotten what it looked like. He stepped forward and ran a hand over the blue flower "wallpaper". He looked at the bed, a twisted collection of tree roots that formed a small nest-like frame. The soft bedding Bunny had first put in it for Jack was still there, kept clean over the years by Bunny. Jack stared at the bed with a small smile.

"I never really changed anything after ya left." Bunny said. "I was holding out hope that you would come back, and..." Bunny's train of thought was lost when Jack turned to look at him. He positively radiated happiness, and the smile he was giving Bunny was tearing at his self-control.

Bunny had long since admitted to himself that he liked Jack. For if E. Aster Bunnymund was anything, he was honest, with himself, and everyone else. He was terrified of the prospect, him liking Jack that way, but at least he was honest with himself about it. He held out no hope for Jack liking him though. There was too much pain in their history for Jack to even consider it, he thought.

But just maybe...

Bunny was returned to reality when Jack flew foward, throwing his arms around the enormous rabbit. He laughed. "Happy, are we?"

Jack nodded. He looked up at Bunny, resting his chin on his chest. "It's... good to be home." He murmured.

Bunny's eyes widened. He smiled.

"It's good to have you home." He said.

* * *

It started with an egg.

Jack had been staying in the Warren with Bunny for a sevral months now, and Easter had come and gone just days before. That didn't matter to Bunny though. He had taken only the day after Easter off before beginning preperations for next Easter.

"Bunny?" Jack asked.

Bunny only grunted, focusing intently on painting an egg.

"I have a suprise for you."

Bunny painted on one last detail, then looked up. Jack stood staring at him, rocking back and forth on the balls of his bare feet. His hands and staff were behind his back.

"Alright. What is it?" Bunny asked.

Jack thrust out his hands, beaming.

Bunny stared down at gift, eyes as big as could be. What appeared to be a crystalline egg sat in Jack's hands, winking gently in the sun filtering in fron the ceiling. White flakes rested at the bottom, and in the center, two figurines were having a snowball fight. Bunny peered closer, smiling when he saw that the two figurines were he and Jack. He took the egg from him.

"What do you think?" Jack asked. "It's ice, but it won't melt. North helped me make it. That's why I've been gone so long, and missed Easter. I really wanted to surprise you with something-"

"Yer rambling, Jack." Bunny murmured, gently shaking the egg, smiling as the snow flew around the figures. "What's the occasion, though?"

Jack scratched the back of his neck. "I just thought that you deserved ... you know, a thank you for all the stuff you've done for me and...I just really wanted to give you something...Do you like it?" he murmured, looking down at the ground.

Bunny looked up at him. Jack peeked back up through his bangs, hope and anxiety in his eyes.

"I love it, Jackie." Bunny said proudly. Jack bounced up and down, doing a victory dance of sorts. Bunny laughed outright. It was a simple thing, the egg. But it had been so long since Bunny had gotten an actually gift of any kind that it meant so much more to him.

Bunny tucked the little egg into his bandolier. "You know, you owe me since you missed Easter." He said with a smirk.

* * *

Then, it was a nightmare.

Bunny was no stranger to nightmares. They had plagued him for most of his immortal life, leaving him tossing and turning, waking up screaming in a cold sweat, and sometimes, tears.

When Jack had a nightmare however, the fear in his scream delivered a fear to Bunny on a level he has never felt before.

Bunny had dropped everything and raced to Jack's room, nearly taking his door off the hinges. Glowflowers overhead opened up, casting a dim glow over the whole room. Jack sat, curled in a ball, on the bed, back pressed against the corner. He shook violently.

Bunny went to him. "Jack?" He said gently, putting an arm on his knee. Jack flinched, pulling himself into a tighter ball on the bed. Bunny reached for him again, gripping his leg gently but firmly this time. He spoke in hushed tones.

"It's a'right, Jack. It was only a nightmare. S'okay." Jack slowly stopped shaking, but didn't move. Bunny waited.

"Want ta talk about it?" Bunny asked after a tense silence. Jack shook his head.

More silence.

"Want me ta stay with ya?"

A pause, and then a slow nod.

Bunny got on the bed and pulled Jack to him. Jack clutched at the fur of Bunny's chest, burying his face in it. Bunny put his arms around him.

"I'm sorry." Jack said, his vocie muffled by fur.

"Fer what?"

"For scaring you, and making you come in here." Jack removed his face from Bunny's chest. "I shouldn't have... I don't normally-" A paw over his mouth stopped him.

"Ya don't hafta explain anything, Jack. Just try and get some sleep. I'll be right here." Jack looked up at Bunny for a moment. Bunny gazed back down at him with tenderness and caring, something he never would have done before. Jack blushed furiously when he became aware of how _close _they were. If he just stretched his neck a little...

Jack buried his face in Bunny's chest again, breathing in the scent of earth, flowers, and chocolate. It was strangely enticing. "Goodnight." He mumbled.

"Goodnight." Bunny said. He held Jack close nd closed his eyes.

This time, Jack dreamed of flowers, easter eggs, and a certain 6-foot-everything rabbit holding his hand.

* * *

Finally, it was a kiss.

It was now the middle of summer, and Jack and Bunny had become closer. Bunny had moved Jack into his room, and they slept together every night. During the day they went their separate ways, but in the evenings, they shared a meal and talked, ranging from the basic "how was your day" to things like belief in true love and such. They could never make eye contact during a conversation about the latter, but if they did, they would smile and try to laugh away the tension.

Although neither of them spoke about it, the attraction between them was clear. Both had talked about it with the three other guardians (unbeknownst to each other of course), and had been advised to admit how they felt to the other.

And that's exactly what they did.

It had been a warm, breezy summer day. Bunny had surprised Jack with a picnic above ground. They'd laid out a picnic blanket and munched on salad and fruit. Bunny had taken the liberty of making green iced tea, something Jack loved. After eating, they lay sprawled in silence for a while, Bunny sketching in a sketchbook, Jack staring at the clouds.

"Bunny?" Jack said tentatively. He rolled onto his stomach to stare at Bunny

"Hmm?" Bunny didn't look up from the notebook, but his ears twitched. Jack giggled a little.

"I have something to tell you.. but I don't know how you'll react."

This got Bunny's attention. He put down his materials and looked at Jack, eyebrows furrowed. "What's the matta, Snowflake?"

Jack almost forgot what he was going to say. Every time Bunny used one of his many nicknames, his heart melted. Jack blushed.

"I.. I think I might..." Taking a deep breath, Jack blurted. "I love you!"

Bunny's eyes widened. For a moment the air was tense. Jack waited, hand over his mouth, for Bunny to say something. He had given himself a pep talk earlier in case of rejection. He was just hoping it wasn't neccessary.

"You... love me?" Bunny stammered. Jack nodded.

More tense silence.

"I...I..." Jack squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Bunny to say something.

"I love you, too."

Jack's eyes flew open. Bunny stared back at him, smiling brightly. Jack almost couldn't believe it.

"You do?" he whispered. Bunny nodded.

"Have fer a long while now... Just been too scared to admit it." Bunny gentl put a paw under Jack's chin, and pulled him forward...

And kissed him.

Bunny's kiss was soft and sweet. Jack's enitred being fluttered. He thought he would float away.

Bunny pulled Jack closer to him. He broke the kiss, planting kisses on Jack's head and face, causing him to gigle again.

"I love you." Bunny murmured, stroking Jack's cheek.

"I love you, too." Jack murmured back.

* * *

**Yay for Frostbunny! Sweet ending right? (I hope). Sorry if that feels a little (or a lot) rushed.**

**It's not over yet, though.**

**What's an M rating without a little M? And didn't Pitch promise a return?**

**STAY TUNED.**


End file.
